Ride
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Ichigo y Orihime viajan por la carretera para una comida familiar y en el camino se encuentran con Grimmjow, un mochilero que les pide un aventón al pueblo más cercano. Orihime no está muy convencida de llevarlo, pero Ichigo le asegura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. AU, IchiHime, dark fic.


**Hola de nuevo c: Esta vez les traigo un fic IchiHime aunque la temática no es precisamente romántica. Obviamente me inspiré en la película The Hitcher. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **RIDE**

-¿Lista para conocer a mis padres?

-No realmente.

Ichigo se inclinó en su asiento y le dio un beso en los labios. Orihime sonrió y se recargó en la ventanilla cuando se separaron.

-Todavía podemos cancelar –propuso Orihime.

-Ni hablar, mi madre me mataría. Lleva planeando este encuentro desde hace seis meses.

-¿En serio? Me pediste ser tu novia hace cinco meses.

-Le hablé sobre ti desde antes –confesó Ichigo con una sonrisa-. Está muy emocionada.

-Es extraño, las madres nunca quieren a las novias.

-Mi madre es diferente. Ella y mis hermanas van a estar encantadas contigo –Ichigo encendió el carro y se dirigieron hacia la interestatal.

Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki habían organizado una comida para conocer a la novia de su hijo. Era viernes, así que pasarían el fin de semana allá y el domingo en la tarde a más tardar regresarían para reanudar sus clases. Ichigo había salido de Karakura para estudiar la universidad, y así fue como pudo conocer a Orihime. Su historia se había desarrollado como en una película. Clases compartidas, gustos similares…amor a primera vista, en pocas palabras. Cuando Masaki se enteró de que su hijo tenía novia quiso ir a conocerla, pero acordaron que ellos irían cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Era más fácil que él y Orihime viajaran a que lo hicieran Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu y Karin. Además de que no tenían en donde quedarse porque el departamento que rentaba Ichigo lo compartía con Uryuu Ishida y no había más que dos habitaciones.

Ichigo le dio su celular a Orihime para que le indicara el camino por medio del GPS. Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que con suerte llegarían a su destino antes de medianoche.

-Tienes poca batería –comentó Orihime sacando su celular para no gastar la de Ichigo.

-Maldición, olvidé cargarlo.

-No importa, podemos verlo en el mío. Toma el siguiente camino hacia la derecha.

-¿Estás segura?

-Es una vía más corta. Nos ahorraremos media hora.

-Podemos cenar algo –propuso Ichigo pensando en uno de esos restaurantes de paso a pie de carretera o una tienda de conveniencia 24/7.

-Traje comida –Orihime se estiró a la parte de atrás y sacó una bolsa con sándwiches y jugos de manzana.

-¿En serio? Estaba pensando en algo con más carne y grasa.

-Si no cuidas tu alimentación vas a engordar, ni siquiera el fútbol te va a salvar.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

-Suenas igual que mi madre, estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver tus álbumes familiares y que me cuenten historias vergonzosas sobre tu niñez –bromeó Orihime.

-No dudes que Karin y mi papá lo harán.

Orihime sonrió al imaginar la escena. La verdad era que, debajo del nerviosismo, estaba emocionada por conocerlos. Ichigo era una persona maravillosa y siempre hablaba de su familia. Estaba segura que eran igual de maravillosos que él. Ella sólo tenía a Sora, pero Ichigo ya lo conocía y se llevaban muy bien, así que no tuvo problemas en acceder cuando le contaron del viaje que planeaban hacer.

-Presiento que me van a caer muy bien.

-Y mi mamá es una excelente cocinera.

Orihime le dio una mordida al sándwich y frunció el ceño. Tenía un sabor extraño. Tal vez pepinillos y mermelada no eran una buena combinación.

-Espero que pueda enseñarme algunas cosas.

Ichigo encendió el radio y pisó el acelerador. La carretera estaba casi vacía, sólo uno o dos carros ocasionales que venían de vuelta. El cielo había adquirido un matiz rojizo por la puesta de sol. Las nubes se desdibujaban en el horizonte como pinceladas apenas visibles con la poca luz que quedaba. Tomaron la siguiente curva y a lo lejos visualizaron a una persona caminando por la orilla de la carretera. Cuando se acercaron más, el sujeto dio media vuelta y estiró la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba. Llevaba una mochila roja a la espalda y un gorro negro en la cabeza.

-¿Deberíamos detenernos? –Preguntó Ichigo reduciendo la velocidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Conozco a los de su clase. Son viajeros. Les gusta andar por el mundo. Tal vez se quedó sin dinero y no pudo tomar el camión. Son más propicios a ser asaltados.

-O a ser asaltantes.

-No lo creo. Sólo míralo, es casi de nuestra edad.

-No te detengas –sentenció Orihime.

Algo sobre la situación la hizo estremecerse. No confiaba en recoger a un extraño en la carretera para llevarlo como pasajero. Podría traer un arma y quitarles el auto y las cosas, en el mejor de los casos. En los tiempos que vivían no podían darse el lujo de confiar en un desconocido, no podían otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

-Ya está anocheciendo, Orihime. Hagamos esto: lo recogemos y lo dejamos en el siguiente pueblo; nos agradecerá y nunca más volveremos a verlo.

-Pero…

-Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar. Velo de este modo, si se nos poncha una llanta puede ayudarme con la refacción.

-Para eso hay gasolineras. Además, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que se nos ponche una llanta?

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que sea un loco que quiere asaltarnos?

Orihime guardó silencio y cruzó los brazos, claramente molesta. Ichigo lo interpretó como una señal de resignación. Se orilló al lado del hombre y bajó la ventanilla de Orihime para hablarle.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tan cerca como puedas dejarme de Naruki –respondió.

Ichigo lo pensó un segundo. Naruki estaba muy cerca de Karakura, lo que significaba que tendrían que llevarlo un largo rato con ellos. Orihime lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza, un movimiento apenas perceptible.

-Eh, seguro, sube. Nosotros vamos a Kagamino, ¿te queda bien?

Kagamino era otro pueblo que estaba antes de Naruki y de Karakura. Si lo dejaban ahí, simplemente podían rodear algunas calles y reanudar su camino sin que se diera cuenta.

-Por supuesto, gracias.

El hombre abrió la puerta de atrás y subió al auto. Recorrió la bolsa de Orihime para poder sentarse y después Ichigo reanudó la marcha.

-Soy Grimmjow.

-Ichigo –estiró la mano hacia atrás y Grimmjow la estrechó-, ella es mi novia Orihime.

Orihime se giró en el asiento y estiró la mano, pero en vez de estrechar la de Grimmjow simplemente tomó su bolso y lo dejó sobre sus piernas.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Grimmjow con un ligero tinte de sarcasmo.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De Tokio.

-Eso está muy lejos.

-Sí, supongo que quise cambiar de aires. Ya sabes, recorrer el mundo antes de los treinta. Nunca fui un buen estudiante así que no me preocupa la universidad.

Orihime lo observó discretamente por el espejo lateral. Grimmjow se había quitado el gorro y su cabello azul relucía bajo los primeros rayos de la luna. Vio que sus ojos eran del mismo color. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, botas militares, playera negra y una chaqueta encima. Hicieron contacto visual y Orihime se apresuró a desviar la vista hacia el frente.

Grimmjow volteó hacia la cajuela y vio algunas maletas con ropa.

-¿Ustedes van de viaje?

-Sí, un fin de semana familiar.

-Eso está bien –dijo Grimmjow.

La alarma que indicaba que ya no tenían gasolina se encendió. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo y sólo deseó que pudieran llegar a la gasolinera y no se quedaran a medio camino. Unos kilómetros más adelante vieron el letrero y Orihime suspiró de alivio.

Grimmjow se bajó para conectar la manguera. Orihime observó cada movimiento desde el espejo retrovisor, como si temiera que se fuera a echar a correr con la tapa en la mano. Luego se estacionaron afuera de la tienda 24/7 para comprar algo de comer.

-¿Quieres algo? –Le preguntó Ichigo a Orihime desde su ventanilla.

-Una botella de agua.

-Muy bien.

Ichigo y Grimmjow entraron a la tienda y Orihime aprovechó para voltearse en su asiento y revisar la bolsa de Grimmjow. No confiaba en él, y esperaba encontrar algo para tener la excusa de echarlo del carro. Vio un filo plateado iluminado por el letrero de neón y lo tomó al darse cuenta de lo que era: un cuchillo de caza. ¿Por qué un mochilero que sólo quiere recorrer el mundo llevaría un arma blanca consigo? Algo no estaba bien. Se apresuró a dejarlo como estaba y salió del carro para hablar con Ichigo a solas.

Grimmjow salió en ese momento con un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y se quedó recargado en el muro de la tienda viendo fijamente a Orihime de pies a cabeza.

 _No tienes dinero para el camión pero sí para eso_ , pensó Orihime con el ceño fruncido, consciente de que estaba siendo observada. De pronto la falda de mezclilla y la blusa negra sin mangas que llevaba le parecieron transparentes, como si Grimmjow pudiera ver su cuerpo desnudo a través de la ropa. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada y no echarse a correr. No quería que Grimmjow supiera que su sola presencia la incomodaba, la ponía nerviosa, por no decir que la _intimidaba_. Entró a la tienda y se acercó a Ichigo.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Grimmjow –susurró en su oído viendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Trae un arma, un cuchillo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vi en su maleta.

-¿Lo _viste_ , o revisaste su maleta?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Trae un arma. No lo quiero viajando con nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No podemos decirle que cambiamos de opinión, y claramente no podemos decirle que viste el cuchillo en su maleta porque entonces se daría cuenta de que la revisaste a escondidas. Tal vez sólo lo lleva por precaución, te dije que los mochileros son propensos a ser asaltados.

-Ichigo, ¡trae un maldito cuchillo! –Gritó Orihime exasperada, lo que hizo que el dependiente y el resto de los clientes voltearan a verlos.

Ichigo agarró la bolsa de compras y tomó a Orihime del brazo para llevarla hasta la entrada y hablarle en voz baja.

-Tranquilízate. El que traiga un arma no quiere decir que la va a usar con nosotros. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Orihime suspiró resignada y lo siguió de vuelta al carro. Grimmjow estaba ya sentado en la parte de atrás y sonrió brevemente cuando subieron. No pasó por alto el aura incómoda que había entre ellos.

-¿Todo bien?

Orihime se sobresaltó por el sonido de su voz. Sonaba más profunda, casi como un susurro, como una sustancia pegajosa sobre la piel desnuda.

-Sí –se apresuró a responder Ichigo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Orihime sobre decir algo al respecto.

Orihime podía sentir la mirada de Grimmjow taladrando su nuca y a través del asiento, como si estuviera pensando en mil formas de utilizar su cuerpo. La mitad para aprovecharse de ella de forma lasciva y la otra mitad para descuartizarla. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos.

Ichigo encendió el auto y emprendieron marcha hacia Kagamino. El silencio estaba presente entre ellos tres, tan tenso que necesitarían de un cuchillo afilado para romperlo. El cuchillo afilado fue la voz de Orihime, que no pudo soportar un segundo más en su presencia.

-No quiero que viajes con nosotros –sentenció viéndolo por encima del hombro.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y observó la reacción de Grimmjow por el espejo retrovisor. El peliazul bajó la mirada apenas unos segundos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo entiendo, no es fácil confiar en un mochilero.

Orihime volteó a ver a Ichigo, indicándole con la mirada que se orillara para dejarlo nuevamente en la carretera.

-Lo siento mucho, encontró un cuchillo en tu maleta y eso la puso nerviosa –explicó Ichigo sin detener el auto.

-No hables como si yo no estuviera presente –exclamó Orihime enfadada.

En vez de que Grimmjow se enojara porque Orihime hubiera revisado sus cosas sin permiso, simplemente formó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y sacó el arma en cuestión.

-¿Esto? Es sólo por precaución.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo Ichigo.

Orihime rodó los ojos, molesta.

-De todas formas no me gusta. No me gusta la idea de que haya tenido que usarla contra alguien.

-No es lo que piensas. Sólo sirve para asustar a los asaltantes, jamás lo he usado contra una persona –se justificó Grimmjow.

-No te pedí una explicación –bramó Orihime.

-Parecía que querías una. No me gustaría que pensaras otra cosa.

-¿Y qué podría estar pensando?

-Que soy peligroso.

Algo en su voz lo hizo sonar como una afirmación. Como si estuviera comprobando sus sospechas. Orihime agarró la manija de la puerta firmemente, lista para salir del auto y correr si tenía que hacerlo. Grimmjow no lo pasó por alto.

-Escucha, no quiero problemas con nadie. Si les parece mejor pueden dejarme aquí, yo caminaré el resto del camino o pediré un aventón.

Ichigo reprendió a Orihime con la mirada, una mirada que parecía estar diciendo: "¿En serio vas a dejar que camine solo en la noche en medio de la carretera desierta? No puedo creer que tengas el corazón para hacerle eso."

-No es necesario, te llevaremos con nosotros. Orihime está nerviosa, es todo.

-No estoy nerviosa, estoy enojada porque traes a un loco en al auto y no te das cuenta.

-Es suficiente, no vamos a discutir por esto.

-Oigan, en serio no quiero causar molestias…

-Cierra la boca, causaste molestias desde que te subiste al auto –bramó Orihime.

Ichigo la miró con los ojos desorbitados. No se parecía en nada a la chica que conocía hasta entonces, Orihime solía ser amable. _De seguro el miedo la hizo hablar de ese modo_ , pensó Ichigo.

-Creo que eso no era necesario –dijo Grimmjow en voz baja, claramente avergonzado.

Orihime tenía ganas de gritarle que dejara de hacerse la víctima, pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas con Ichigo. Sólo esperaba que llegaran pronto a Kagamino para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Se acomodó en su asiento y recargó la cabeza en la ventanilla para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ichigo la miró de reojo y, al no ver movimiento alguno y que su respiración estaba acompasada, creyó que estaba dormida. Sin embargo, Orihime sólo fingía, en realidad estaba muy atenta a lo que estaban hablando.

-Lamento lo de hace rato. Ella no suele ser así –se disculpó Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo su reacción, ya me ha pasado otras veces.

-Supongo que es difícil hacer que la gente confíe en ti.

-Un poco. Sobre todo después de ver el cuchillo.

-¿En serio nunca has tenido que usarlo contra alguien?

-No, nunca –dijo Grimmjow acariciando el filo inconscientemente-. Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió a Orihime con su brazo derecho, el cuchillo presionando firmemente contra su garganta. Orihime se estremeció y trató de zafarse, pero Grimmjow la jaló del cabello contra el asiento para que no se moviera si no quería tener una sonrisa en el cuello de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Gritó Ichigo frenando el auto.

-Sigue conduciendo –ordenó Grimmjow pegando la boca a la oreja de Orihime- si no quieres que le corte el cuello a tu novia.

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-Haz lo que te digo.

Ichigo respiraba agitadamente sin saber qué hacer. Reanudó la marcha sin dejar de observarlos con expresión aterrada. Los ojos de Orihime se empañaron en lágrimas y empezó a sollozar.

-Qué linda, no sabía que podías llorar. Te mostraste como una víbora hace rato, lanzando veneno a diestra y siniestra sin importar a quién le cayera –se burló Grimmjow.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –exclamó Orihime.

-Debo admitir que tu sexto sentido es muy bueno. Si tan sólo tu novio te hubiera hecho caso de no subirme al auto, en estos momentos estarían conduciendo tranquilamente hacia su destino. Quién sabe, incluso podrían tener un rapidito entre los árboles si les daba la gana.

-Baja el arma, por favor –pidió Ichigo viéndolos de reojo pero sin dejar de conducir-. Te llevaré a donde tú quieras pero baja el arma.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.

Pero Grimmjow no retiró el cuchillo del cuello de Orihime. En cambio, como si lo hiciera a petición de Ichigo, presionó más el filo contra el níveo cuello de la pelirroja, causando que saliera un hilillo de sangre que corrió hasta su clavícula. Ichigo no podía concentrarse en conducir sin dejar de pensar que el hombre que iba en la parte de atrás estaba loco y quería matarlos. El peso de la culpa cayó sobre él como un yunque, reprochándose el no haber escuchado a Orihime sobre no recogerlo en la carretera en primer lugar.

Su frente se perló de sudor al notar la respiración agitada de Orihime, que estiraba la mano discretamente hacia el encendedor. _No lo hagas_ , pensó con todas sus fuerzas, _podemos salir de esto._ Pero no había modo de que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de su novia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Orihime sacó el encendedor y lo presionó firmemente contra el dorso de la mano de Grimmjow, la que sostenía el cuchillo. Grimmjow gritó de dolor y la jaló del cabello para degollarla, pero Ichigo vio la oportunidad de intervenir y empezaron a forcejear. Por la posición en la que se encontraba en el asiento delantero no podía moverse muy bien para sujetarlo, pero afortunadamente Orihime también logró zafarse de su agarre y sostenerle la mano con el arma. Grimmjow le dio un codazo en la sien a Ichigo y eso lo aturdió, lo cual fue suficiente para que perdiera el control del vehículo.

En la siguiente curva, a sólo unos cuantos metros, el auto salió volando más allá del barandal de seguridad y del acotamiento. Las bolsas de aire se activaron con el impacto y la defensa quedó completamente sumida contra los árboles y las rocas que había en el camino. Una nube de polvo y hojas los envolvió mientras caían y caían y caían…

El auto, reducido a un montón de chatarra inservible, por fin se detuvo. Orihime abrió los ojos y vio la bolsa de aire desinflada frente a ella, sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello debido al jaloneo, pero afortunadamente no tenía ninguna fractura o lesión de gravedad. Al lado de ella estaba Grimmjow boca abajo entre los dos asientos de adelante, aparentemente inconsciente. Orihime vio que el parabrisas estaba estrellado y manchado de sangre, misma que provenía de la frente de Grimmjow. Deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón que el golpe lo hubiera matado.

Al otro lado estaba Ichigo, recargado en el volante y con la cara empapada en sangre. No tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire no había podido hacer mucho para mantenerlo ileso. Compuso una mueca de dolor cuando se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la nariz para palpar la fractura.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó viéndola de reojo.

Orihime asintió levemente. El olor a gasolina inundó sus fosas nasales; pero era más que eso, era gasolina, sudor, sangre, tierra y madreselva.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Orihime.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad y salió del auto. El metal estaba averiado y fue una suerte que no se le hubiera enterrado alguna lámina en la pierna. Kurosaki trató de hacer lo mismo, pero el golpe había sido más brutal de su lado y el motor estaba encajado en la puerta, formando un ángulo anormal que apresaba sus pies con los pedales.

-No puedo –exclamó con voz débil.

Orihime llegó a su lado y lo ayudó a jalar la puerta. Las ramas arañaban sus piernas, pero en esos momentos no le importó en lo absoluto. Sólo podía agradecer el haber quedado con vida de semejante accidente y de Grimmjow, ese maldito loco. No sabía si estaba muerto o no, pero lo mejor sería asegurarse para no llevarse alguna ingrata sorpresa.

-La puerta no se abre, tienes que salir por el vidrio.

Ichigo rompió el resto del cristal con el codo y empezó a salir como pudo, Orihime sostuvo su débil cuerpo sin dejar de observar a Grimmjow, esperando que despertara en cualquier momento y se lanzara sobre ellos. Cuando Ichigo por fin salió vio que tenía una pierna lastimada, pero podría arreglárselas para caminar.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Ichigo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a Orihime, pero ésta se zafó de su agarre y rodeó el auto.

-Espera un segundo.

-¿Qué haces?

Orihime buscó el cuchillo en el suelo del carro, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. _Debe haberse salido en medio de la caída_ , pensó.

-El cuchillo no está –exclamó en voz baja.

-Déjalo ya, tenemos que irnos –la apremió Ichigo.

Orihime buscó también su celular para pedir ayuda, pero tampoco lo encontró. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para buscarlo entre los árboles desde el lugar del accidente, así que desistió.

-¿Tienes tu teléfono?

Ichigo lo sacó del bolsillo, pero estaba apagado debido a la batería. Negó con la cabeza indicándole que no podían usarlo. Orihime suspiró y regresó a su lado, lanzándole una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Grimmjow. Ni siquiera pensó en las maletas que estaban en la cajuela o en el cansancio que tenía hasta hacía unos minutos, sólo quería salir de ahí para estar a salvo.

Comenzaron a caminar en ascenso hacia la carretera. No había forma de que siguieran por el bosque, no a medianoche. La luz de la luna les indicó el camino. Acordaron llegar a la siguiente estación de servicio para pedir ayuda, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, Orihime caminaba con la vista al frente y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ichigo vio la sangre en su cuello y se sintió mil veces peor.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Estamos vivos –respondió Orihime con la esperanza de terminar ahí la conversación, pero Ichigo tenía que sacar la culpa de algún modo.

-Si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto habría pasado.

-Bueno, ya no hay nada qué hacer –su voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba, pero no hizo el intento de agregar algo más para suavizarla.

-Lo lamento tanto. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Orihime se detuvo y lo encaró. Sus ojos, sin lágrimas a la vista, denotaban una pizca de tristeza, pero no había reproche en su mirada. Ichigo la envolvió entre sus brazos y besó su frente, deseando que pudieran despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y volver a la normalidad. Orihime le devolvió el abrazo pero se tomó su tiempo. Quería decirle muchas cosas al respecto, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, primero tenían que estar completamente a salvo.

Luego de uno o dos kilómetros visualizaron una cabaña apartada del camino. La luz de adentro y la del garaje, en la que figuraba un carro viejo, estaban encendidas.

-Vayamos allá, podrían ayudarnos –propuso Ichigo.

Orihime lo siguió en silencio. No estaba segura de qué tanta ayuda podría brindarles alguien que viviera en un lugar como ese, pero era mejor que seguir caminando indefinidamente hasta la próxima estación de servicio, la cual no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué tan lejos estaba.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y tocaron varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Ichigo se subió a un balde y se asomó por la ventana para ver al interior.

-No veo a nadie –hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se bajó debido a la pierna lastimada.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo giró el pomo de la puerta y vio que no estaba cerrada. Intercambió una mirada con Orihime y se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos ver si tiene algún teléfono que podamos usar.

-¿Qué pasa si el dueño llega de pronto y nos ve aquí dentro?

-El carro está en el garaje.

-¿Eso qué significa? Las luces están encendidas, tal vez fue a algún lado.

-¿A pie? ¿A medianoche? ¿En medio del bosque?

Orihime no respondió nada, en cambio lo siguió al interior de la casa. Era bastante pequeña, habitable para una persona únicamente. Había una estufa en la esquina, un refrigerador y una mesa destartalada. En la otra habitación había un sofá raído y una televisión de antena que seguramente había visto mejores días. El teléfono estaba pegado a la pared. En la última habitación había una cama, un tocador y un montón de cajas apiladas al lado de la puerta que contenían libros, chatarra electrodoméstica, periódicos muy viejos y una caja de herramientas. El pequeño baño estaba al lado, la única luz provenía de un foco mugroso que no parecía que fuera a resistir dos o tres días más sin fundirse.

Ichigo marcó el número de emergencias pero no había línea, seguramente estaba cortada por falta de pago.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Hay un auto en el garaje.

-¿Estás hablando de robarlo?

-No, no. Sólo lo tomaremos prestado. Lo devolveremos cuando consigamos ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –concedió Orihime.

Empezaron a buscar las llaves entre los cajones y los muebles de la casa. Orihime encontró un revólver en una de las gavetas de la cocina.

-Mira esto, podría sernos útil.

-¿Te asusta la idea de robar pero no la de matar? –Inquirió Ichigo entre risas.

Orihime lo dejó sobre la mesa y siguieron buscando las llaves.

-Tal vez están en el garaje. Iré a ver, tú quédate aquí. Cuando encienda el auto volveré por ti, ¿está bien?

-Sí.

Ichigo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa. Orihime permaneció unos segundos sentada a la mesa de la cocina con el revólver entre las manos, sintiendo su frialdad y el peso, pensando si era viable usarlo en defensa propia en caso de que fuera necesario. Finalmente se levantó y fue hacia la habitación llevando el arma consigo. Se acostó de lado en la cama y puso el revólver bajo la almohada, sintiéndose de pronto más segura de lo que se había sentido desde que se orillaron a recoger a Grimmjow a pie de carretera.

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado, los ojos le ardían por la lucha de mantenerlos abiertos y la cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente. Tal vez una siesta de cinco minutos no estaría mal. Cerró los ojos por fin y el alivio que sintió fue inmediato. La cama no era exactamente cómoda, pero sus pies y su espalda se lo agradecieron infinitamente después de la larga caminata y el accidente.

Unos minutos después sintió que la cama se hundía a su espalda por el peso de alguien. No se había puesto a pensar que Ichigo también estaba cansado, probablemente exhausto debido a su pierna lastimada y al golpe en la cara. Ambos se merecían un descanso. Sin embargo, aparentemente Ichigo no buscaba un descanso en esos momentos. Orihime sintió su mano subiendo por su pierna y colándose bajo su falda, viajando al interior de sus muslos rumbo a su entrepierna. El toque le hizo cosquillas y movió sus caderas hacia atrás inconscientemente; una sensación así era placentera en contraste con todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento.

Pero había algo raro en todo eso. Su mente empezó a maquinar a toda prisa y algunas cosas encajaron de inmediato: no había escuchado el motor del auto; Ichigo no le había hablado como prometió que lo haría, aun sabiendo que salir de ahí era primordial; y lo más importante de todo era que las manos que la estaban tocando en ese momento eran más ásperas y ligeramente más grandes que las de Ichigo. Orihime tensó su cuerpo en respuesta y contuvo la respiración guando se giró.

Era Grimmjow.

Era Grimmjow sonriendo, acostado al lado de ella. Antes de que pudiera gritar o hacer algo, la apresó bajo su cuerpo y le tapó la boca. Orihime se removió para librarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza de Grimmjow era superior. La poca luz de luna que entraba iluminó a medias su rostro, donde lucía una gran cortada en la frente de la cual manaba sangre hasta su mandíbula.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Preguntó en voz baja.

Orihime quería gritar y patearlo y hacerle daño, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Abrió la boca con gran esfuerzo y le dio una mordida en la mano. La carne, un poco viscosa, tenía un extraño sabor a quemado. Orihime cayó en la cuenta de que lo había mordido en el mismo lugar en el que lo quemó con el encendedor del carro.

Grimmjow gritó de dolor y Orihime aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para darle con la rodilla en la entrepierna. Se giró en la cama cuando sintió libre su cuerpo y cayó del otro lado. Grimmjow quiso abalanzarse sobre ella pero Orihime fue más rápida y sacó el revólver que estaba bajo la almohada.

Los segundos de calma y silencio que reinaron en el momento en que lo apuntó directo a la cabeza le parecieron una eternidad a Orihime. De pronto el arma se sentía más pesada, casi imposible de sostener, pero se obligó a hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no podía dejar que Grimmjow le pusiera una mano encima nuevamente para hacerle daño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? Apuesto a que nunca has usado un arma.

Orihime amartilló el revólver como para probarle que no ignoraba por completo su funcionamiento. Había visto muchas películas de acción y del viejo oeste como para saber lo básico de una pistola. Amartillar y luego jalar el gatillo. Pan comido, ¿no?

Grimmjow sonrió al ver cómo temblaba. Orihime agarró el arma con las dos manos para tener mejor puntería, pero fue inútil, parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Grimmjow dio un paso al costado y Orihime hizo lo mismo al otro lado, consciente de que en algún punto la acorralaría contra la pared y no podría escapar. Sus ojos viajaron hacia una pequeña caja encima del tocador y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Era la caja de municiones, cerrada. Una pregunta surgió en su mente en ese momento. ¿El revólver estaba cargado? Esperaba que Grimmjow no se diera cuenta, pero lo hizo. Miró la caja también y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Quién lo diría? Eres pura apariencia, a fin de cuentas.

Orihime se abalanzó sobre la caja y Grimmjow hizo lo mismo. Forcejearon por el arma y la caja y de pronto no eran dos cuerpos, eran una sola mezcla de manotazos, patadas, jaloneos y golpes a ciegas. Grimmjow la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra el espejo. Orihime chilló de dolor al sentir los trozos de vidrio cortando su espalda. Pataleó y trató de zafarse para tomar aire, pero Grimmjow la levantó casi en vilo y la arrojó contra las cajas apiladas. Orihime cayó al suelo en medio del estruendo; las herramientas y periódicos se esparcieron a su lado. El dolor era insoportable, Grimmjow se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, lo cual fue suficiente para sacarle el poco aire que le quedaba dentro. Orihime tosió varias veces y trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos no podían sostener su cuerpo y volvió a caer.

Grimmjow se agachó a su lado y la jaló del cabello para verla a los ojos. Era una mirada de desprecio, de altanería, de superioridad.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿o sí? –Se burló Grimmjow.

Orihime estiró la mano, tomó un desarmador de cruz y se lo enterró en la pierna izquierda. Grimmjow gritó de dolor y le dio una bofetada. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y aprisionó su cuello entre sus grandes manos. Orihime sentía la aspereza de ellas contra su suave piel y el olor a carne quemada y sangre le revolvió el estómago. No había forma en que fuera a escapar esa vez, a no ser que…

Su mano viajó hasta la pierna herida de Grimmjow y removió el desarmador todavía enterrado como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual así era. Grimmjow luchó contra el dolor pero no podía asfixiarla si sus fuerzas estaban menguando por el dolor de la pierna. Azotó la cabeza de Orihime en el piso y se llevó una mano al desarmador para sacárselo de una vez por todas.

Orihime le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y se escabulló de su agarre. Se levantó medio a gatas y volvió a caer de bruces cuando Grimmjow le jaló una pierna. Orihime tomó el revólver y dos municiones que tenía a la mano y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara. Grimmjow la soltó y Orihime pudo correr a encerrarse en el baño. Echó el pestillo y se sentó en la orilla de la bañera a cargar la pistola. Era más difícil de lo que creía. Grimmjow arremetía contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el marco cediera o la puerta se rompiera en pedazos. Era una casa vieja, era un milagro que se mantuviera en pie. Orihime por fin pudo meter las dos balas en la recámara cuando los golpes cesaron. Apuntó a la puerta y esperó. Esperó el golpe definitivo que rompería la barrera que había entre ellos, pero no llegó.

De pronto pensó en Ichigo. ¿Por qué no había ido a su encuentro cuando escuchó todo el estruendo? Habían hecho suficiente ruido como para despertar a cualquier persona a un kilómetro a la redonda, pero no había acudido. Eso sólo significaba que…

 _No_ , se reprendió, _Ichigo no está muerto. Grimmjow no tenía un arma, no pudo haberlo matado. Tal vez sólo está noqueado._

 _O muerto._

 _Deja de pensar eso._

Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y se apresuró a limpiarlas. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salvar a Ichigo si estaba en sus manos hacerlo. Tomó una profunda inhalación y se levantó a quitar el seguro de la puerta, con el arma en una mano lista para disparar. Pero no había nadie del otro lado. La habitación estaba vacía, peligrosamente vacía.

Orihime revisó el resto de las habitaciones y comprobó que Grimmjow no estaba ahí. _Tal vez escapó_ , pensó. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. Estaba ahí afuera, esperando el momento para atacar. Orihime se asomó al garaje y vio el auto y la puerta del conductor abierta, pero no vio a Ichigo hasta que llegó a su lado y lo encontró tirado en el piso. Se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado y comprobó que seguía respirando, eso era bueno. Pero ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde estaba Grimmjow? ¿Lo había noqueado antes de ir con ella o después?

 _Antes._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

-Ichigo –lo movió del hombro-, Ichigo.

Ichigo se movió un poco y Orihime suspiró de alivio.

-Debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad –exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

Orihime se levantó deprisa y lo apuntó con el revólver. Grimmjow estaba recargado en la pared, con el ceño fruncido y sin sonreír. Se veía más peligroso y mortal de ese modo. Del tipo que no dudaría en hacerle daño si pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Avanzó unos pasos y Orihime jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo.

La bala pasó al lado de la cabeza de Grimmjow y rompió la ventana de la casa. _Maldición_ , pensó, _sólo me queda una bala. No sabía que mi puntería fuera tan mala._

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Voy a matarte –respondió Orihime firmemente-. Y luego Ichigo y yo saldremos de aquí.

-Las cosas no tenían por qué terminar de este modo. Sólo quería un aventón –dijo Grimmjow como si tratara de convencerla de que bajara el arma. Como si mágicamente pudieran solucionar todas sus diferencias y caminar juntos hacia el horizonte. Dio un paso hacia adelante y Orihime volvió a amartillar el revólver, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que esa vez sí le diera en la cabeza o en algún órgano vital.

-No te acerques.

Orihime abrió la puerta de atrás de lado izquierdo y empezó a jalar a Ichigo para meterlo, pero Grimmjow aprovechaba cada forcejeo que daba para avanzar más y más. Estaban sólo a unos cuantos metros, Ichigo seguía inconsciente, la tensión era palpable.

-Por favor, sólo…déjanos ir –suplicó Orihime con la voz entrecortada-. Tampoco queríamos que nada de esto pasara.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa realmente? ¿De tu novio o tuya? Él accedió a llevarme, pero fuiste tú el detonante. Si tan sólo hubieras sido amable, podríamos haber conducido hasta Kagamino. Oh no, ahora recuerdo. Su destino no era Kagamino, era Karakura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Grimmjow sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Orihime. Era su teléfono.

-Tú lo tomaste.

-Cuando estaban en la tienda discutiendo sobre llevarme con ustedes o dejarme de nuevo en la carretera. El GPS tiene marcada la localización de Karakura.

-Eso ya no importa.

Grimmjow avanzó otro paso aprovechando la actitud dubitativa de Orihime y su mala puntería. Orihime no lo perdía de vista, esperando reunir el coraje suficiente para disparar sin fallar.

-Respóndeme algo –pidió Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado-. Cuando estábamos en la cama, ¿en serio creíste que era tu novio el que te estaba tocando o eres así de fácil con todos?

Orihime frunció el ceño en respuesta. Era increíble que estuviera echándole eso en cara. Pero la semilla de la duda y vergüenza estaban comenzando a germinar en su interior. De no haber visto su rostro, ¿habría dejado que llegara a más? Se sintió bien en su momento, pero ahora el recuerdo parecía muy lejano.

 _Nada de lo que deba preocuparme_ , se dijo.

-Si los dejo ir, ¿qué crees que va a pasar? Están robando un auto, allanaron una propiedad privada, tienes un arma que seguramente no está registrada, por no hablar del accidente allá atrás. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de lidiar con eso –respondió Orihime.

-Te diré lo que va a pasar. Tú y tu novio irán a prisión.

-¿Qué crees que te va a pasar a ti? Intentaste asesinarnos.

-¿A mí? Sólo soy un mochilero que va a Naruki.

-Eres un bastardo.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, bueno, eso no importa mucho, ¿o sí?

Orihime jaló el gatillo y esta vez la bala impactó en su pecho de lado derecho. Grimmjow gritó de dolor y cayó al piso. Orihime se apresuró a meter a Ichigo en el auto antes de que Grimmjow se levantara. Pero había un problema: las llaves no estaban. Vio por el parabrisas que Grimmjow se incorporaba poco a poco. Cerró todos los seguros y vio que había un montón de cables sueltos debajo del volante. Entendió de inmediato lo que Ichigo estaba tratando de hacer.

Había otro problema, que no sabía cómo terminar el trabajo. Sólo deseó que Ichigo despertara pronto y que los vidrios resistieran los golpes de Grimmjow. Mientras tanto, hizo lo mejor que pudo con su instinto. Salieron chispas de los cables cada que probaba uno y otro. Y los golpes no se detenían. Y Grimmjow estaba enfurecido, pero también gravemente herido.

Finalmente el motor arrancó y Orihime gritó de alegría. Pisó el acelerador y muy pronto dejó a Grimmjow atrás, parado entre la nube de polvo con el pecho y la pierna empapados en sangre, y mil pensamientos sobre descuartizarla lentamente, ahora sí estaba segura de eso. Una parte de ella quiso regresarse para atropellarlo, pero eso sería tentar demasiado a su suerte. Tenía que salir de ahí sin importar lo demás.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, unos minutos después, lo primero que notó fue un rayo de luz de luna dándole directamente a la cara. El auto estaba en movimiento, y Orihime iba conduciendo. Tenía agarrado el volante fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Las piernas arañadas, la espalda cortada y sangre en su labio inferior y en la nariz, pero estaba viva.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó con voz ahogada.

Orihime le relató todo lo que había pasado en la cabaña. Ichigo recordaba haber buscado las llaves pero sin éxito, luego sacar los cables para encender el auto y después un golpe antes de que la negrura lo envolviera.

-Ese desgraciado. Deberíamos regresar para matarlo.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era la que probablemente tenía más ganas de deshacerse de él, pero lo primordial era alejarse y llegar a un hospital para atender sus heridas. Ni siquiera pensó en la comida de los Kurosaki ni en lo que dirían las autoridades cuando se enteraran de que habían robado un auto. Su mente sólo tenía la imagen de Grimmjow sosteniendo su teléfono, como una promesa implícita de que todavía no había terminado y que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Después de escribir este one-shot me di cuenta de que Grimmjow y Orihime me encantan como pareja no sólo de forma romántica, sino como rivales y enemigos mortales también. Raro, ¿no?**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review.**


End file.
